The present invention relates generally to operator supports and, more particularly, to a seat assembly supported by a rotatable turret.
Structures are known for supporting an operator below a rotating support. For example, vehicles including turrets may include a flexible strap coupled below a rotatable ring at diametrically opposed support points. However, such straps often prove to be uncomfortable for the operator, particularly during extended periods of time. Additionally, such straps provide little protection to the operator in the event of an accident, or due to blast pressures or fragmentation due to blast events. Further, such straps provide little or no cushioning from vibrations and impacts during normal vehicle operations.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an operator support assembly includes a first member, and a second member supported for rotation relative to the first member, the second member defining a center opening. A seat bottom is suspended below the second member. A support couples the seat bottom to the second member. The support includes a shock absorbing device to dampen shock impulse between the second member and the seat bottom.
In a further illustrative embodiment, the support includes a first support member and a second support member, a releasable coupling connecting the first support member to the seat bottom, and a pivotable coupling connecting the second support member to the seat bottom. A quick release mechanism includes a user interface operably coupled to the releasable coupling, wherein activation of the user interface causes the quick release mechanism to disconnect the releasable coupling from the seat bottom such that the seat bottom pivots downwardly about the pivotable coupling.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of supporting an individual within a turret includes the steps of providing a rotatable member, and suspending a seat bottom from the rotatable member, the seat bottom including a rigid base member. The method further includes the steps of absorbing shock between the rotatable member and the seat bottom, and rotating simultaneously the rotatable member and the seat bottom.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.